projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Louis Dwayne
Name: Louis Dwayne Gender: Male Age: 397 years Species: Dark Human Alignment: Chaotic Good Personality: Extremely trusting, to a fault, and will believe most of what anyone says as long as it seems possible. Doesn't really hate anyone, and is happy most of the time. He enjoys his job a lot, as well as his hobby of making golems. Appearance: Black hair, gray hooded jacket with a dark blue shirt underneath, and black pants. Has a belt with a camera, a bag, and binoculars attached. On his back is a strange machine that looks like a mix between a bazooka and a centrifuge, made of clear plastic and light gray metal.Equipment: *Offensive -Clay Golems (3): Basic golems. From Boktai, they have floating arms and feet, and a cylindrical "head" that pops out of the top, with one X-men style cyclops eye. They can also retract their limbs and head to form a ball, and roll around. -Frost Golem: Golem made of ice. Extremely vulnerable to fire magic, however the ice is enchanted so it won't melt in the sun or in his pocket or anything. It can fire a trail of ice from the ground. -Flame Golem: A light red-orange golem enchanted with flame magic. Can fire a small flamethrower from it's head, and can self-destruct very violently. -Stone Golem: A dark gray golem that lasts considerably longer than it's counterparts. Can fire a stream of rocks along the ground like the Frost Golem. -Dark Golem: Unfinished, and completely experimental. Black/Dark Gray colored, and can fire a large blast of purple-colored dark magic from it's cyclops eye, however it's limbs do not float. Instead, it has actual arms and legs like non-Boktai golems. -Golem +: These are like the hardest things to kill in Boktai 2. I swear they're harder than bosses. The Golem + is a slow-moving dark red golem with killer attack and defense. No other golems can be used while Golem + is out. -Snake Golem: Ever see a snake toy like This? The Snake Golem is the same basic thing, only made of clay. Can dig underground and swallow things. -Copy Golem: Looks like a little kirby clone, and can morph into a perfect copy of someone. However, no other golems can be used at the same time as this one, and the Copy Golem can't take a hit very well.-Centrifuge Gun: The large bazzooka-looking cannon he has. Used to trap Dark Matter and Blood Eyes to make golems. *Miscellaneous-Camera: Takes pictures. Has a bright flash, but a flash thingy can be snapped on top that releases a "dark flash", which makes things dark for a bit.Weaknesses/Strengths: *Strengths - Dark magic that is not simply an energy blast (status-inducing stuff) doesn't affect him very much at all. He can also handle Dark Matter easily, and won't get possessed or poisoned. - Doesn't age.- Doesn't have to fight directly, and has a large supply of golems. *Weaknesses - Is weak at fighting directly. - Fighting isn't his first priority, he's more interested in taking pictures. He's hesitant to attack, and is too kind and trusting for his own good.- Healing magic has a dampened effect on him.Affiliates: - Nathan (Friend, former coworker) - Hubert (Friend, former coworker) - Garen (Friend, former coworker) - Kunrai (Friend, former coworker)- Vidar (Friend, Boss) Category:RP Characters